How Much
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: How much did I drink last night?"


How Much

"Ohhhhhhh…" moaned Sirius, as the light from the newly-opened window stabbed him in the eyes. But as he tried to roll over and cover his eyes, someone prevented him from bringing the blanket up over his head. "Nnmmmmff!" he grumbled. He heard a soft chuckle and realized who was waking him up. "Remus?"

"Yes, Pads, it's me," a pause. "You _do_ remember your flat mate and fellow Marauder, do you not?" came the dryly amused voice from above him.

"Prat," Sirius muttered. Summoning his courage, he began to sit up despite the stabbing pain behind his eyes. "Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" he asked, but not really expecting an answer.

Remus sniggered, "You came home covered in oatmeal, wearing a tutu and holding a stolen, rotten pumpkin whispering the lyrics to Sweet's "Little Willy" under your breath. I think the real question is what _didn't_ you drink last night."

Sirius moaned and buried his head in his hands. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"So you've said," murmured Remus, "D'you need any help?" he asked, beginning to be concerned when his friend didn't make any attempts to move further from the bed.

Sirius sighed, "No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a shower. I feel like a rag that's been used to wipe Snape's ass and left in a gutter."

Remus winced at the expression, but left it alone. The sooner Sirius was over his hangover, the sooner he'd stop making references that would make a troll gag. Sirius staggered to the bathroom and Remus went to make them something to eat.

As he leaned into the refrigerator, he heard the taps turn and the pipes shudder as the water rushed to wake Sirius up. Remus smiled to himself. He knew exactly what had happened last night- though he hadn't told Sirius everything he'd done. He was even pretty sure that he knew how much Sirius had imbibed. What he didn't know was how much _Sirius_ would remember from last night. Well, Remus was the one who bore the brunt of a lot of pranks. Time for Sirius to take his turn.

~*~

Sirius simply stood under the hot spray of water for a few seconds. The pounding of the jets loosened sore muscles and soothed his headache somewhat. He tried to remember what had happened last night. Remus had mentioned oatmeal, a tutu, and a rotten pumpkin. _What the bloody hell?_ Was all Sirius could think about that. He held his head in his hands and tried to remember.

_A hot mouth moved around his cock. Hands buried in fine, silky hair. Moans. Ecstasy shooting through him like electricity._

So he'd been with someone. And, judging by his body's reaction to him just thinking about it, it had been pretty incredible. Sirius sighed. Well, he'd remember eventually. Sighing again, he turned off the water, got out and put his pants on- decided against wearing a shirt for the moment- and went to find Remus and food.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sirius encountered Remus's arse directly in front of his nose. This was due to the fact that the werewolf was standing on a chair trying to reach something high in the cupboard. A shock ran through him as his body reacted immediately to the view.

_Amber eyes, tawny hair, and very _male_ moans assaulted his senses. Hot lips fused to his as slick skin slid along slick skin. _

"Fucking Hell!" Sirius cried, suddenly remembering the night before and successfully startling Remus off his chair into a heap on the floor.

"Honestly, Sirius, what is it now?" asked Remus from the floor. Physical pain was warring with disappointment in the fact that his devious (and hopefully seductive) plan had _not_ elicited the reaction he'd hoped for. He sat up a little and looked at Sirius, who appeared to be verging on panic. He sighed, "You've remembered, then." It wasn't a question, Remus could usually read Sirius like a book, and right now, it was time for the gigantic clusterfuck of a plot twist.

"Er… maybe-" Sirius stammered, blushing. Suddenly, he was very conscious of the fact that he'd skipped a shirt, and he blushed harder.

Remus, for his part, just stared at Sirius. The man was incredible, just standing there, shirtless, with dozens of tiny water droplets clinging to his skin. Remus wanted to lick every one of those beads of moisture off Sirius's body and, without realizing it, a small moan escaped his lips at the image his overactive imagination created.

Sirius was hoping that Remus would speak, desperately clinging to some ounce of composure. If Remus spoke, he wouldn't have to. After about ten seconds, however, Sirius was through being patient. He was ready to throw himself out the window of their flat when he heard Remus moan, saw Remus's tongue dart out slightly to lick his pink lips. Sirius started. _Did I really just see that?_

Summoning the last of his nerve, Sirius knelt on the hard floor next to Remus. "Yes, I remember what happened last night." At this point, Sirius hesitated. Did he want to take that last plunge? They'd quite obviously passed the roles of flat mates. Taking a deep breath, Sirius leaned in closer to Remus, so their faces were inches apart. "Remus, if you want to take back what happened last night, I understand-" he paused, caught off guard by the hurt reflected in those ochre eyes at the apparent rejection before Remus looked away. Sirius gently cupped Remus's cheek, bringing him back to meet his eyes. "But- I would rather you didn't. If we could make last night happen every night, I'd be so happy. The only thing I take back is forgetting it."

Remus smiled, relaxed into Sirius's light touch. He reached forward hesitantly, and, at Sirius's encouraging nod, ran his hands through the silky black locks before pulling Sirius into a passionate kiss.

"Wait, Sirius," Remus gasped as the other man began to push him down onto the floor.

Sirius looked up, hurt. "What's the matter, Remus? I thought…" Remus placed a finger on those perfect lips.

"Not that kind of waiting, exactly," he amended. "I only meant- could we move this to the bedroom? My arse is killing me." He saw Sirius visibly relax.

"You say that now," leered Sirius, but he was barely able to keep from laughing as he said it. He stood, helped Remus up, and pulled him into one more languid kiss before dragging the stunned man into the bedroom.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want a "special" ending for this, review!


End file.
